Bluebell
by Ember Mage
Summary: Nagisa with a bluebell and a completely puzzled Hanon.


**Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch** is by Yokote Michiko and Hanamori Pinku and aired by TV Aichi. I'm not affiliated with them, no money is made out of this. 

**Additional notes:** Another **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure** story, this time on one of my all-time favorite canon couples - Nagisa x Hanon. On a general basis I know that Nagisa is madly in love with Hanon and tries to impress Hanon a lot. Usually he ends up only angering Hanon, but recently, Hanon seems to have been returning his feelings. I haven't really seen them because I don't watch the second season, so I have no idea of how Hanon normally acts around Nagisa. 

By the way, this is Nagisa is **not** the Nagisa from **Futari wa Precure**!

* * *

**Bluebell**

**By Ember Mage**

* * *

A timid boy apprehensively stood wonderingly, awaiting a certain cerulean-haired girl to walk by him. One hand was tousled in his navy blue hair while the other clutched a bluebell behind his back. The ends of the decapitated flower were tied sloppily with the fanciest, shiny aqua ribbon that he could find.  
  
This was such a mistake.  
  
He shut his eyes, blanching over how stupid he was to do this. Yet somewhere deep inside him, a voice urged him to do it. That it was a good idea.  
  
And somehow the little conscience managed to overpower him.  
  
He was sure that no matter what, she'd reject him on the spot. She'd say that he wasn't mature enough for her. He grimaced at the thought of being shot down, and trudging away with a broken heart.  
  
But he'd always heal quickly and come back.  
  
He sighed, pausing to rub his temple. He might as well just forget this whole thing. Like it would make a difference if he gave her the stinking flower or not; he could see her face scower in disgust as she casted the bluebell down and smeared the petals on the sidewalk with the heel of her stylish loafer.  
  
But yet, he also imagined another side of her, thanking him for being so kind enough to give her the flower.  
  
The flower was then lifted and examined in the bright sunlight. The beauty of the bluebell was ravishing when it was alone, with no other rival. The stylish color was tinted with a slight purple, making it unique from different types of flowers.  
  
It reminded him of her, too. In a freaky way.  
  
That was why this flower was perfect for her. Only her.  
  
He admired her. Her adorable way of helping people, her always being the perfect role model to younger girls, and especially her beautiful voice. It was so addicting; it sounded like the glittering tingles of a wind chime dancing in the wind. It reminded him of an image of a stunning fairy, and her laugh was contagious.  
  
Oh, and don't forget about her singing. He grinned sheepishly, remembering her lovely voice echoing down the hallways during music class. She would usually stick out like a sore thumb in front of the rest of the students, her voice carrying the flow of the melody down to admiring souls. Her voice was stronger than the rest of the class. Sure, Rina wasn't pretty shabby and Lucia's singing had slightly improved, but their voices were never to compete with hers.  
  
He fidgeted a little, switching the dark flower from one hand to the other, still comtemplating over whether he should hand her the plant or just call off the whole thing.  
  
She'd most likely reject him.  
  
But like a boomerang he would fly back to her.  
  
It had amazed her friends. He had even heard Rina tell Lucia with a slight chuckle,"That poor boy. It's astounding that every time Hanon shoots him down he'd always come back for more. I don't think that even I am strong enough to do that."  
  
The slight compliment brought a weak smile to his face.  
  
A ring of the familiar bell-tinkering laughter broke his thoughts like a shattered mirror  
  
She was coming.  
  
The hand holding the bluebell started shaking nervously.  
  
He leaped behind a bush and gasped at her presence.  
  
Act fast.  
  
The emerald-haired comrade of hers rippled her fingers in a faint farewell, stating,"Well, I have to go meet Hamasaki now. Later."  
  
"Don't forget to kiss him!" yelled Hanon teasingly. Rina just turned back and gave her a mocking glare.  
  
She was heading closer.  
  
He cowared behind the bush, whimpering over what to do. This was such a horrible idea.  
  
"Oh, look!" she said again, pointing at the distance. At first he thought that she had uncovered his hiding spot, but she proved him wrong by pushing her other best friend forward.  
  
"Hey, Hanon, what are you doing?" yelped the dirty blonde, staggering as the blue-haired angel pushed her forward.  
  
"Oi, Lucia!" called a deep voice.  
  
He shot his attention at the caller. Orange hair. Bright eyes that had mischief in them. Must be Lucia's boyfriend, he figured.  
  
"_Come on_,"urged Hanon, waving back at the surfer. "I've told you a million times already. If you want something, go for it!"  
  
"What - if - he - still - doesn't - remember - me?" questioned Lucia between huffs as Hanon kept pushing her to Kaito.  
  
"_Luciaaaa_,"said Hanon exasperately, rolling her eyes. Without another word to that, the aqua princess gave the pink princess a last shove before the blonde bumped into the boy.  
  
"K-Kaito!" stammered Lucia, forcing all her fears away, and smiling stupidly at the boy in front of her.  
  
"So, shall we go?" asked Kaito in such a formal way Lucia looked like she was about to laugh.  
  
"Sure!" cried Lucia, departing from her best friend. "See you, Hanon!"  
  
"Good luck!" cooed the aquamarine goddess with a wink.  
  
Her face suddenly dropped, and she huffed a sigh. How lucky her friends were; they all had boyfriends. Lucia obviously had Kaito, and Rina and Hamasaki were inseperable. She had heard from her sea friends that Caren had fallen in love with Subaru. If only Tarou-chan were here! But to her dismay, Tarou still loved Sara. Even Hippo had someone he had loved, though she was once an enemy of them.  
  
So, if she were beautiful, talented, and level-headed, why was she the only one without a boyfriend? Was there something wrong with her? What did Lucia and Rina have that she didn't? She had the looks, the fashion sense, and the cute act, but what was missing?  
  
A lot of boys admired her for her beauty. They would compliment her, and move on to finding the perfect girl for them. Was she too perfect? She shrugged, feeling confused.  
  
She pondered for a moment, and shrugged. There was someone who liked her, but he was young and immature. Well, in her ranking system of immaturity. Still, she had to admit that no matter how many times she screamed at him, he'd still continue to pay her kindness. He was always there for her. His cheerful smile always brightened up her day in some way.  
  
Was this love? She wondered why she always ended up in a harangue. At first he was only a hinderance, but now, ever since the visit with Caren, Noel, and Coco, she had realized that she had felt differently about him.  
  
She shook her head, breaking away from these thoughts. It was all too confusing. She would have to think about it later, when she wasn't that moody.  
  
Fortunately the plus-side of being boyfriendless was that she could do something she had enjoyed most - shopping.  
  
No whiny boys, and lots of accessorizing for her. A pretty sweet deal, if you ask her.  
  
With a slightly sad glance, she looked forlornly at Lucia, who had already vanished down the streets, and she continued her path to an adorable shop she had remembered seeing down this lane.  
  
Meanwhile, he felt his insides lurch when he saw her look depressed. He started to stretch his arms out to reach her (and the position he was in was too uncomfortable for words), but he felt himself losing control of his balance.  
  
Not good.  
  
"OW!" he howled, tumbling through the bushes and slamming his face against the cement.  
  
He had landed in front of her feet; he could see her gelly high-heeled sandals the color of dark blue.  
  
"Eh?" she gasped in surprise, but then she forced herself to be neutral. "Oh. It's only _you_."  
  
He giggled dismissively and murmured,"Afternoon, Hanon-san."  
  
"You look ridiculous,"she scoffed, folding her arms and tapping her foot. Then, her hands when on her hips as she glared down at him. "What were you doing? Were you _spying_ on me? You _stalker_!!"  
  
The boy gulped and backed away on his back. "N-n-no, of course not, Hanon-san! I just dropped.... a yen coin... and I had to go pick it up. So, yeah. I think."  
  
She didn't look like she bought his half-baked alibi, and she slung her navy-blue purse over her shoulder. Her nose was tilted up in the air with her eyes shut. "Whatever."  
  
Nagisa responded with another ring of small chuckles. Hanon opened one eye, and then jumped from annoyed-girl mode to aqua-angel mode. Bending down, she extended her hand to him. "Need any help?"  
  
The boy nodded like crazy and his face turned into a bright shade of tomato-red. "That would be great! Thank you, Hanon-san!"  
  
The girl returned his favor with a faint smile. Nagisa was up on his feet, and rubbing the back of his head in a dismissive way. He stole a look at Hanon - she was slightly smiling and looked as calm and peaceful as he had fantasized ever since he first saw her. He figured that now was the perfect time to make the first move.  
  
Silence.  
  
_Do it, you idiot_! screamed his shoulder angel.  
  
_Don't do it, you buffoon_! cried his shoulder devil.  
  
He stood there, still puzzled, as the figments of his imagination erupted in a war.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" he cried, watching Nagisa the shoulder angel blast Nagisa the shoulder devil with a tank.  
  
Hanon raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to? You're weird!"  
  
"Huh?" gulped Nagisa and both of his consciences at the same time. The little consciences disappeared with a small puff of smoke.  
  
Hanon gave a slight wave. "Well, I'm going window-shopping now. Later."  
  
As she turned to leave, he found himself saying,"Wait."  
  
"Eh?" Hanon stopped, and looked back at the blushing boy.  
  
"I...."  
  
He forced his hand to stick out the flower.  
  
"Um...."  
  
Hanon just looked at him with a puzzled expression. He had noticed that she had looked extremely adorable whenever she was confused. Which made it harder.  
  
"Er...."  
  
How the heck do people get away with saying these things?  
  
He had rehearsed this over and over, but currently he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"Well?" asked Hanon, waving her hand delicately in front of Nagisa's scorching face.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
Nagisa droned with long lines of interjections from his mouth, until finally, Hanon said,"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ah, no! Nothing! It's just that...."  
  
Much to Hanon's disappointment, the pattern repeated over again.  
  
Hanon stopped it by driving her navy heel to Nagisa's shin.  
  
"Ow! OW! OW!!" screeched Nagisa, clutching his right leg tightly, as if it were the only way to soothe the pain that his crush had bestowed upon.  
  
Well, at least she showed her love for you.  
  
Even if it was a bruise on a shin.  
  
Nagisa found himself thrusting the bluebell into Hanon's hands shrieking,"I got you this flower because it reminded me of you; not only that but you looked so sad that I wanted to put a smile on your face! I'm rambling now, am I? Please don't hurt me! Ow, ow, OW!"  
  
It took a full minute for those words to register into Hanon's mind.  
  
She turned red.  
  
From anger or from embarrassment? He couldn't tell.  
  
He half-expected her to crush the flower, screaming,"GET LOST, SHIROI, YOU BIG STALKER KID!!"  
  
The other half had expected her to swoon madly over him, cooing,"Ohhhh, Nagisa-chan! I don't deserve your undying love for me!"  
  
To his surprise, none of them was the outcome.  
  
Hanon accepted the bluebell, nodding with a quiet,"Thank you." that only Nagisa could hear.  
  
"So..." started Nagisa, letting his voice trail off.  
  
Hanon had a coy smile plastered on her face, fingering the indigo petals and the aqua ribbon. Her voice had resumed to its normal volume, but added with a hint of shyness. "It's kind of you to do this. I like the bluebell. It's very lovely." She looked up at Nagisa and grinned. "You're so sweet. Thank you!"  
  
Nagisa nodded. "You're welcome, Hanon-san."  
  
A pause.  
  
Then he spoke again.  
  
"Want to catch a movie with me?"  
  
Hanon paused for a moment, gingerly touching her cheek. "I was planning on going on a shopping spree...."  
  
Ooh. Rejection. Nagisa winced. And he thought that the flower had made an impression on her.  
  
Looking at Nagisa's crestfallen face, Hanon laughed, patting his head. "... but I guess I could save that for later! Which one do you want to see?"  
  
_She.... she's_? thought Nagisa, not believing what he just heard. Staring at Hanon's honest expression, he grinned widely and sprung up in a leap of triumph.  
  
"You're paying, though."  
  
Nagisa's happy jump led him crashing down on the sidewalk.  
  
"_M-me_?!"  
  
"You're the one who asked me, dimwit!"  
  
"But, Hanon-san..."  
  
Hanon giggled again, grabbing Nagisa's arm. "Kidding! Let's go Dutch just this once."  
  
Nagisa stood there, still dazed.  
  
She gave a tug on his sleeve. "What are you waiting for? We're going to be late!"  
  
He snapped back to reality, nodding. "Okay!"  
  
A timid boy apprehensively stood wonderingly, awaiting a certain cerulean-haired girl to stop making out with him. One hand was tousled in his navy blue hair while the other clutched a bluebell behind his back. The ends of the decapitated flower were tied sloppily with the fanciest, shiny aqua ribbon that he could find.  
  
This was never a mistake. 


End file.
